


Anime a metà

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuri distopici [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Science Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In un mondo in cui l'anima gemella è un bene da poter ostentare per avere dei diritti, in cui l'amore è scelto attraverso dei codici matematici secondo rigide regole morali, due giovani si trovano 'con l'anima a metà'.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yn__hHTO4JY."Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”8 dicembre. OTTAVA CASELLA. (8 dicembre)- Obbligo: Scrivi una soulmates!AU ambientata in inverno.★Fandom: Originale.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 633.★ Prompt Parole: 20. Calcoli matematici.





	Anime a metà

Anime a metà

 

La giovane si portò la mano al petto, sopra il cuore olografico che teneva sulla tuta aderente che indossava. Osservava i cuori sulle tute degli altri, erano rossi e luminosi, oltre che integri. Il suo, invece, era azzurro e solo metà era colmo.

“Non troverò mai la mia anima gemella” gemette, avanzando con il capo chino.

“Gemma, anche tu non hai ancora trovato nessuno?” si sentì domandare. Si voltò e vide che Emma la stava raggiungendo, l’altra giovane aveva i lunghi capelli violetti tenuti fermi da un fermacapelli a forma di farfalla del medesimo colore.

“No. Non riesco a trovare neanche un ragazzo che abbia il mio stesso ‘codice numerico’” mormorò Gemma. Si mise una ciocca dei lunghi capelli azzurri dietro l’orecchio, facendo ondeggiare le catenelle di gemme azzurre e perline d’oro che portava nella mossa capigliatura.

“Siamo in pieno inverno e presto entrambe compiremo diciasette anni. Questo ci precluderà le scuole migliori” gemette Emma.

Gemma strinse la sciarpa di velluto azzurro intorno al collo. Guardò il mezzo cuore azzurro dell’altra giovane e avvertì una fitta al petto, osservò le labbra della ragazza e le proprie iridi brillarono di riflessi verdi.

< Potessi riempirei io l’altra metà del suo cuore. Peccato che per noi soulmate valgano solo le relazioni uomo-donna > pensò.

Emma incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Non possiamo continuare a pensare a quanto siamo state sfortunate. Propongo di passare qualche oretta insieme a fare compere… poi magari alla fine prendiamo qualche alcolico e passiamo la notte a casa mia.

Tanto i nostri genitori non vorranno vederci finché non troveremo il nostro compagno” disse.

Gemma le sorrise, raddrizzandosi il fermacapelli a forma di farfalla color oro.

“Proposta accettata. Godiamoci l’inverno finché ancora non nevica” rispose.

“Sai, trovo svilente che il nostro amore sia legato a dei semplici calcoli matematici. Anche se trovo bella l’idea di trovare chi ti completa, non è giusto che chi rimane solo debba essere sottoposto a razzismi e privazioni” si lamentò Emma.

Guardò il naso minuto di Gemma, le sue labbra dipinte d’oro leggermente socchiuse e la forma dei suoi zigomi. Scese fino alle forme del corpo strette ed esaltate dalla tuta e avvertì il battito cardiaco aumentare, le orecchie accaldate le ronzavano.

< Alle volte penso che sono pronta ad affrontare una vita di sacrifici, perché trovare il mio soulmate significherebbe non poterle più rimanere accanto così tanto > pensò.

“Hai ragione. Alla fine secondo me se una di noi due fosse uomo, i calcoli combacerebbero” disse Gemma.

“Attenta. Sono discorsi pericolosi anche nelle sere d’inverno più disperate. È illegale cambiare sesso per forzare i codici” le fece notare Emma, mettendosi una ciocca violetta dietro l’orecchio.

< Anche se io per te lo farei > pensarono in coro.

Gemma le prese la mano nella propria e Emma le sorrise. Gli occhi di entrambe s’incontrarono, dai loro cuori si alzarono due farfalline olografiche: una oro e una violetta.

 


End file.
